080414DaniFate
garbageGourmandise GG began pestering temeriticArduite TA at 18:16 -- TA: oh hey TA: sup bitch GG: Same old system, different day. TA: sorry ive been missing lately GG: and you, twatface? TA: pops took me on a hunting trip TA: which was awesome TA: but TA: no reception GG: Figures. TA: yea GG: Grab anything good? TA: next bbq were gonna have like TA: all the venison TA: and everyone knows venison is the best meat TA: so bitches be jealous etc GG: Idk 3 day old dumpster burgers aren't too bad. GG: I mean, they could be worse. TA: gross but whatever floats your boat TA: id avoid the old ones at least GG: I'm preparing for the final run away. TA: final run? GG: You know I'm leaving mom behind. I gotta see the world. Get enlightened and shit. TA: haha TA: can i come GG: Sure. We can watch the world burn. TA: wait TA: what TA: you gonna light it on fire? GG: I can try. TA: youre gonna need a bigass torch TA: ill see if i can find one or somethin GG: I was thinking more of like, the metaphorical spark/flame in the hearts of the people thing. GG: But okay. TA: people listen better when theyre on fire TA: this is a proven fact TA: what else is happening though really TA: ive been gone for weeks GG: I don't know. I stopped watching telly a long time ago. TA: no shit but like TA: how can you be politically active or whatever if youve got like blinders on TA: get the news GG: It all repeats! TA: whatever hang on im almost at my computer TA: oh shit GG: Society's problems are just a cycle of shite. TA: no like TA: cycles ending lets all hug bump TA: were all going to die hallelujah GG: What are you on about? TA: meteors TA: lots of em TA: party hard GG: Hold on. TA: nothing to do but jack up the music and fuck like rabbits now TA: damn GG: Wow. Turn seventeen and Bob's your uncle. Well, how do you want to celebrate our imminent deaths? TA: dunno TA: probably the aforementioned fuckfest TA: but i mean TA: im in the middle of bumfuck no where TA: off the corner of wop wop GG: I'll find you. TA: about a mile down the road from wherethefuckarewe TA: okay cool TA: ive got coords and stuff -- temeriticArduite TA sends coords -- -- garbageGourmandise GG receives coords! -- TA: awesome GG: Yeah... GG: This is gonna take me a bit. GG: I'll figure it out. TA: helicopters and shit dan you got this TA: just dont get shot by the hordes of trolls invading TA: or the humans being pricks in general what else is new there TA: man the world is going to the firey place in a bucket no shit GG: Either way, they're going to get my special brand of counterculture. TA: uh oh TA: i hope that doesnt involve TA: like GG: Fire? GG: AHAHAH TA: no TA: sweaty burgers made from the rippling flesh of the rich and famous TA: shits gross GG: Wow. You made me want to give up meat. GG: Mostly just burgers. TA: yea me too TA: damn GG: Alright. I got packing to do. TA: okay TA: im gonna go eat bambis mom GG: See you as soon as I can. TA: okay see ya GG: Cry tears of happiness and pleasure for me. TA: will do -- garbageGourmandise GG ceased pestering temeriticArduite TA at 18:48 --